


Baron von Black's Amazing Avionic Adventures

by TimeLoopedPowerGamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Airships, Harry is Lord Black, Hogwarts Sixth Year, In Medias Res, Incomplete, Not the usual, Steampunk, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLoopedPowerGamer/pseuds/TimeLoopedPowerGamer
Summary: When Harry discovers his godfather left him an old abandoned aerodrome in his will, complete with magical flying boat, he pulls his friends and a certain nosy pure-blood classmate into the whirlwind journey of a lifetime. Once aloft, they find the airship's automatic piloting would only allow them to go in an easterly direction—though they discover this after they are already over the sea. To get back to England they have to fly all the way around the world in eighty days...so they reach Scotland before September classes start.





	Baron von Black's Amazing Avionic Adventures

"Harry!" Hermione barked, "I said starboard, not port. Didn’t you study the literature I left out for you?"

"Err, uh." Harry was spinning the wheel in the other direction while trying to keep his newly repaired, now monocle-styled glass...eyepiece...thing in place. "This is a different kind of flying. I'm just not used to it."

Some boxes stacked next to the gunwales shifted with a loud scrape, then out jumped a raggedly dressed young man waving a wand.

"Stop! I _demand_ you stop this nonsense right now or I swear, when we finally land in Dusseldorf I'll tell my-"

Harry and Ron had just looked around in surprise when with a whir and a thump, Malfoy took a glowing beanbag to the forehead, turned blue, and collapsed to the deck like a puppet with his strings cut.

The boys looked to Hermione, who was clucking her tongue while attempting to unlock the breach of a huge blunderbuss. "Tsk tsk! Here Ron," she handed him the gun, "I just can't get the catch to open. Silly thing's charmed light but not easy-open."

Ron took the gun, but simply stared from it to the limp Malfoy, who was apparently dressed in what were once his best robes but were now tatters. He then casually flicked down the barrel and opened the breach—and barely reacted when the spent stun bag shells were ejected into his forehead with a faint thwack.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took back the absurdly large gun.

"Thank you, Ron, though I'm sure I loosened it, and, ah. Oh. Oh my. Whew. It's...really hard to catch my breath in this full corset. Not very practical. I should-"

Harry and Ron shared a hurried glance. "No, no," Harry said quickly, "safer to keep it on."

Ron looked a little cross-eyed from trying to avoid staring at the reason for their insistence. "It, err, is enchanted armor, so...that's good? And it isn't like either of us would fit, it being so...so...form fitting and...tight-ow!"

Harry stepped on his foot as Ron's eyes started to drop to look at the interplay of healthy young witch and red herringbone French overbust corsetry. One that didn't...really fit the almost sixteen-year-old young woman.

"So be safe, I say!" Ron concluded, rather abruptly, turning to pull pointlessly on the rope he'd been fiddling with for the last fifteen minutes as an excuse to be on this side of the upper deck.

Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously, then shook her head and slung the huge gun over her shoulder by its strap. The butt almost scraped the deck and the bulbous end hovered over her head like a steely halo.

"Fine," she said, pulling on her ponytail and tucking some runaway hair that the cold breeze had caught. "Dusseldorf is in fifteen minutes." She looked around, then down at the wooden plank floor. "Ron! Be a dear and clear the deck. Take his wand and throw Malfoy in the brig."

As Ron dragged Malfoy down the stairs to the lower decks, hitting his head against the steps all the way down, Hermione smiled and nodded. "Right, that's done for now. I'm sure he'll escape again, somehow. Anyway, as usual, it'll be up to me to come up with a plan to avoid being caught with an illegal enchanted Muggle device—namely, this ship. We've also got to avoid drawing any suspicion, in case we're spotted by those Dark Cultists we saw in France or worse, the local constabulary."

"How're the police worse?" Harry asked as audibly Ron struggled below them with the now awake pure-blood stowaway.

"The cultists will only try to kill us. The police will arrest us, and then we'll miss the start of classes untangling everything for sure!"

**Author's Note:**

> Had this for a while. Got inspired to clean it up and post it.
> 
> An excerpt, or maybe the first chapter, of a story I might never write. But it does look like fun, doesn't it?


End file.
